Who s that girl
by Ravenkatara-zuko
Summary: bueno la historia es basada en la cancion de who s that girl de hillary duff espero que les guste lean porfas :D  echo con ayuda de Bjluari :P


Bueno la historia es contada por star, el personaje del que esta enamorada es robin (como ya sabrán) y la chica extraña es raven. La historia esta echa con la ayuda e inspiración de la canción who´s that girl

.

Hace unos meses éramos completamente felices tu y yo, hace tan solo unos meses todo era perfecto, nos complementábamos tan bien, me hacías la chica mas feliz del colegio, lo eras todo para mi y yo lo era para ti, siempre fue así… lo fue… hasta que apareció una intrusa en nuestras perfectas vidas, yo no la conocía, ni siquiera quien era o cual era su nombre, es mas… ni siquiera intentaste decirme lo que te pasaba pero yo sabia… alguna mujer te había cambiado y tu conmigo lo hiciste demasiado pronto, dejamos de vernos los fines de semana y yo me moría de la angustia por no saber donde estabas o con quien… de pronto un día me dijiste que ya no querías nada conmigo y que quedáramos como amigos… me sentí humillada… me dejaste…

_Hubieron lugares donde podríamos ir a la medianoche,_

_Hubieron secretos donde nadie pudo saber  
>Hay una razón pero no se porque<em>

_Creí que todos pertenecían a mi_

_Soy la única que te hace reír  
>Que te hace sentir<em>

_Que te hace mal pero ahora veo que no es así._

Te encuentro en la calle saliendo de un pequeño departamento y la veo a ella colgada de tu brazo, mientras caminan los dos muy contentos, los sigo… se paran en el parque, se sientan debajo de un gran árbol de sakura que por cierto se encontraba en todo su esplendor un día perfecto se podría decir, salgo de mi transe y te veo ahí sentado frente a ella que se encuentra en tu misma posición le entregas una invitación y de ahí le haces una pregunta, ella comienza a sonreírte para después pronunciar un "si", se lanza a tus brazos y tu correspondes contento. Y lo se la llevaras al baile, la invitaste a ella pero ¡por dios!, ¿Quién es esa chica?, no lo puedo creer es insólito… de un día para otro aparece una chica de no se donde y la invitas al momento, en cambio yo me quedo sola por que estuve esperando a que tu me invitaras a mi la líder de porristas, tu novia o la que lo era… la mas popular debe salir con el chico mas popular del colegio y no es así, pero dime:

_Quien es esa chica?, De donde es?, no, no puede ser la elegida, que quieres, eso ha robado mi mundo, no es real, no es correcto, es mi día, es mi noche._

_Y dime QUIEN ES ESA CHICA VIVIENDO MI VIDA?_

Llego al baile todo esta genial, y de repente te veo entrar con ella en un lindo vestido color azul eléctrico y tu muy arreglado con esmoquin…

_Parece que todo alrededor mío es lo mismo_

_Cuando miro de nuevo y todo ha cambiado_

_No estoy soñando así que no se porque, ella es todo lo que quiero ser._

…Y dime por que ella si y yo no, en estos momentos quisiera estar en su lugar rodeada por tus brazos mientras bailamos una linda pieza de vals, pero no es así tu bailas con ella y hasta ahora me entero de su nombre y es solo por la única razón de que se arrobado mi espectáculo.

Si… ahora tu subes al estrado para que nombren al Rey y la Reina del baile y como lo esperaba tu eres el ganador, me levanto de mi asiento pensando que seria yo tu compañera pero, cuando paso al centro del escenario regreso a mi realidad y escucho retumbar su nombre en mis oídos, por que si esa chica se a robado mi espectáculo y sigo diciéndolo:

_No es real, no es correcto, es mi día, es mi noche._

Los celos me ciegan, ella… la tramposa, la engatusadora… era mi mejor amiga en la secundaria y te ha arrancado de mi lado… me dirijo al estrado donde todos festejan a los nuevos reyes, la tomo del brazo, ella voltea asustada y menciona mi nombre… me lanzo sobre ella para quitarle lo que me pertenece… yo soy la Reina del Rey, ella tan solo es una usurpadora… si una usurpadora…

_Quien es esa chica?, De donde es?, no, no puede ser la elegida, que quieres, eso ha robado mi mundo, no es real, no es correcto, es mi día, es mi noche._

_Y dime QUIEN ES ESA CHICA VIVIENDO MI VIDA?_

… los presentes hacen hasta lo imposible para que deje de golpearla, incluso tu tratas de protegerla, logras sacarla del barullo y la alejas de mi, observo como la besas y tratas de tranquilizarla… la odio, corro hacia la salida y así sigo durante un rato… no te mereces las lagrimas que ahora derramo, todo por culpa de ella…

… Ahora por desgracia, de una no tan buena manera me doy cuenta que el mundo nunca giro a mí alrededor y ahora comprendo cada una de esas preguntas que me formule:

_Esa chica es la ganadora_

_De donde es no lo se pero desde que llego me enseñó una lección_

_Y si ella gano ella es la elegida_

_Y si sea robado mi vida_

_Pero me a traído una nueva perspectiva de la misma_

_Y si es real_

_Y por desgracia correcto, pero también entendí que_

_No es mi día y tampoco mi noche_

_Ahora todo es diferente_

_Y todo gracias a esa chica._

Bueno gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo y antes que nada le doy gracias Bjlauri por que ella fue la que me ayudo a hacer de una simple idea un songfic,

También les quería decir que todos los que estaban leyendo mi fic de nuevos amigos nuevos descubrimientos, que antes que nada les debo una grandísima disculpa pero tuve unos problemas familiares y aunque se que fue mucho tiempo, mi mente se vacio y pues no supe como continuarlo, bueno lo que pasa es que he pensado recomenzarlo claro va a tener algunos cambios y todo eso y también para hacerlo voy a contar con la ayuda de Bjlauri (dios que aria sin ella jejjeje :D) bueno pero en realidad no se hasta cuando este.

BUENO GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y ESPERO QUE les halla gustado : D 


End file.
